charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Android 18
Android 18 is an android created by Dr. Gero. She has blonde hair and a bad attitude. Unlike Androids 19 and 16, 18 and her twin brother Android 17 were originally humans turned into androids by Dr. Gero.The AnimeDr. Gero awakened Androids 17 and 18 to fight the Z Fighters. However, they did not like being controlled. After 17 killed Dr. Gero, 18 awakened Android 16, and they left in search of Goku. Vegeta followed them and challenged 18 to a battle. At first he appeared to be winning. Android-18Android 18 fighting VegetaGroxiuosAdded by Groxiuos She led him into a city where several people were killed, before returning to the mountain road where the other Z Fighters and androids were. 18 revealed she was toying with Vegeta, and broke his arm. Trunks entered the battle, but 18 broke his sword. Unlike their future counterparts, the androids were not interested in killing anyone except Goku, so they left. Before they did, 18 kissed Krillin, which made him fall in love with her.When the androids stole a food truck and drove it to Goku's house, 18 thought that driving was a waste of time when flying there would be quicker. When they arrived at Kame House, Piccolo fought 17 until Cell showed up to absorb the androids. After absorbing 17, Cell tried to absorb 18, who threatened to selfdestruct. When Tien attacked Cell, 18 was able to escape with 16. After Goku got Tien and Piccolo to safety, Cell searched for 18 until Vegeta appeared and fought him, but made a deal with him so Cell could absorb 18. Krillin was assigned to use a remote to destroy 18, but was unable to, as he was in love with her. He crushed the remote. 18, 16, and Krillin fought Cell, but only Trunks was able to damage him. In the end, Cell opened his tail up and absorbed 18, transforming into his perfect form.During the Cell Games Saga, Cell received a devastating injury from Gohan, and threw up Android 18, reverting back to his second form. Afterward, it was revealed that Krillin was in love with 18. She was no longer evil by now. 7 years later, Krillin was married to 18 and had a daughter named Marron. 18 entered the World Martial Arts tournament, and in the finals, made a deal with Hercule: She let him win, and he give her twice the prize money. After going to Kami's Lookout with several of the other Z Fighters' friends and family, 18 was turned into chocolate by Super Buu, along with most of the others, and eaten. She was wished back with the Dragonballs near the end of the final battle. In Dragonball GT, she helped Goku defeat Super 17. Trivia *When 18 defeats Vegeta, she becomes the first character to defeat a Super Saiyan, unless one includes Android 19 in his fight against Goku, whose outcome was decided because of a heart disease Goku had. 17 and 18 were kidnapped by Gero and made into androids to serve his vendetta against Goku; it is very possible that it was this crime against them that made them hate Gero enough to kill him the first chance they got. *In Dragon Ball Forever's poll of the top 20 best characters, 18 was voted number 10 by Japanese fans. This makes her the highest voted female on the list by a wide margin. *In the Game Boy Advance game Supersonic Warriors, Android 18 is hinted to dislike driving solely because of Android 17's insistence in driving around aimlessly without anything better to do. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi says Android 18 is the eldest out of her and her twin brother, Android 17. She also expresses jealousy over the fact that 18 doesn't age. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when defeated by Android 13, Android 13 tells her "...respect your elders, Boy!" despite her being a female, due to her and Android 17 sharing the same special interaction quote. Category:Antagonists Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Mothers Category:Female Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Sexy Category:Cyborg Category:Honorable characters Category:Protectors Category:Waifu Category:Supporting Protagonists Category:Good Darkness Category:Evil Light Category:Anti Villains Category:Good vs Good Category:Tier 5 Category:Parents Category:Sisters Category:False Antagonist Category:Affably Evil Category:Attractive Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lust Category:Robots